Elastomeric composition in which butyl rubber is dynamically vulcanized in the presence of polyolefins such as polypropylene have resulted in thermoplastic compositions which have been proposed for use for most applications where thermoplastic elastomers would be of advantage. However, many of the products produced by the dynamic vulcanization of butyl rubber in the presence of materials such as polypropylene have not resulted in products which are suitable for vial stoppers, blood tube stoppers and dropper bulb applications, for example, in the pharmaceutical industry. Because of extremely high quality control and concern for the integrity of the product contained in pharmaceutical containers, thermoplastic elastomers have been slow to be accepted as candidates for container closures, vials, stoppers, dropper bulbs and the like. The product must have mechanical strength and set resistance properties, but also must provide moisture and oxygen barriers while not allowing undesirable materials to be extracted from the product. Until the present time, such a material has not been developed which has all of the required properties for use succesfully in the pharmaceutical industry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,534 describes a thermoplastic composition containing polyolefin resins and cross-linked butyl rubber. The product is formed by dynamic vulcanization, in which the rubber is the continuous phase prior to cross-linking but becomes the dispersed phase after the cross-linking step.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,842 describes an adhesive in which a halogenated butyl rubber is combined with a styrene/ethylene butylene/styrene block thermoplastic polymer (SEBS) and other materials to form an effective adhesive. Zinc oxide is used as a strength increaser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,062 describes the combination of polyolefins, halogenated butyl rubber and polychloroprene in which these rubbers are dynamically vulcanized in the presence of the polyolefin. This patent contains an extensive description of the dynamic vulcanization process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,074 combines polypropylene, a zinc oxide cured halogenated butyl rubber, and a second rubber, preferably EPDM. Various curing agents are suggested for curing the rubber during dynamic vulcanization, including accelerators which assist the zinc oxide cure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,052 describes elastomeric compositions which are used as stoppers and syringe plunger tips. The principal component of the product is a dynamically vulcanized ethylene-propylene-diene terpolymer and polypropylene mixed with butyl rubber in the range of perhaps 5 to about 20 percent. A hindered amine is present to act as a stabilizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,064 describes a mixture of polyolefins, SEBS polymers and materials such as polysiloxanes.
One particular method for preparing halogenated butyl rubbers through isomerization is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,741. All of the cure processes for these butyl rubbers are based upon a zinc oxide cure system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,487 describes a different system using a butyl rubber mixed into an ethylene copolymer resin which is dynamically vulcanized. The preferred curing agent contains zinc oxide.
None of the systems described above are capable of providing the ideal composition for use in the pharmaceutical industry. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a thermoplastic elastomer composition which is suitable for use as a vial stopper, blood tube stopper, dropper bulb or syringe tip in the pharmaceutical industry and which is useful in other appications where low hardness and a good barrier to moisture and oxygen is needed.